Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
700px Una beta ''' se le llama a cualquier versión en desarrollo de un programa o videojuego anterior a su lanzamiento oficial. Normalmente, sólo la pueden probar los primeros que quieran (normalmente, son los 500-1000 primeros), aparte de los desarrolladores, o los desarrolladores y poca gente más (como en la saga Grand Theft Auto). En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas los cambios de la beta a la versión final fueron muy apreciables; más que en otros juegos de Rockstar. Curiosamente, las betas más "desarrolladas" (las más cercanas al lanzamiento oficial) son, en la saga Grand Theft Auto, la que guardan más similitud a la versión final. Personajes Casi todos los personajes en San Andreas fueron cambiados en su amplia mayoría, aunque una minoría se eliminaron por causas desconocidas. Carl Johnson CJ, en las versiones betas sufrió varios cambios: *En las primeras se notaba como un aspecto menos detallado y otras animaciones, ya casi en las versiones finales se puede apreciar cierto parecido a la versión final pero unos ojos mas abiertos y diferente modelado en la cabeza. Su forma de agachar era la misma de Tommy Vercetti y su forma de caminar fue diferente (quizá para que se vea como un pandillero normal). *Luego en su segunda fase desde el Artwork, fue el mismo de la primera versión, salvo que tendría una camiseta a botones color blanco y posiblemente su corte era diferente. *En la tercera fase, se tenia planeado a que tendría la chaqueta negra que traía en la introducción. Quizás fue debido a que en la Beta los Grove Street Families iban a vestir de negro y se iban a llamar Orange Grove Families, fue porque CJ se iba a vestir así. Sweet Johnson A Sweet le ocurre un caso similar al de CJ: *En su primera fase, se puede ver que su ropa es similar a la de las versiones post-lanzamiento. Esta vez en ver de tener su camiseta verde sería color negro. Además vestía un gorro negro y la cara era algo menos detallada. *En su segunda fase fue el Artwork de la versión final, solo que su camiseta tiene mangas largas y no cortas. Big Smoke Big Smoke, quizás, es el que sufrió más cambios entre la pandilla de amigos más allegados de Carl Johnson: *En su primera fase, se puede ver que no optaba por llevar sus colores verdes, ni tampoco tendría su sombrero negro. También se ve que parecía más atlético (por su vestimenta). Era pelado, portaba una camiseta deportiva blanca. El resto si se mantuvo igual. *En su segunda fase, fue su Artwork y esta vez se conservaba el mismo diseño de la versión final. Solo que su camiseta no era verde y en su lugar fue amarillo claro. Ryder Ryder tuvo escasas correcciones. Desde su beta se optó por la imagen que salió al público. Originalmente Ryder portaba un Sadler en vez de la Picador. Maccer El principal cambio en Maccer fue que tenía la línea de su gorra color café, y no roja. Tampoco sufrió muchos cambios. Frank Tenpenny Frank Tenpenny tuvo una fase Beta un poco rara, ya que en un Artwork aparece calvo y con un color de piel más claro, y sin el tatuaje del brazo. Además, sus orejas en la Beta son más grandes, como las de un mono y tendría mas cabello. The Truth The Truth paso por 2 fases: *La primera Beta cambió su vestimenta solamente, ya que llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza con el logo de M.I.A.(Missed In Action) en el cifrado del ejercito americano, algo raro porque él es hippie, y no tolera la guerra. *La segunda Fase Beta fue la eliminación del logotipo del M.I.A (Missed In Action) y solo se le dejó el Pañuelo Azul. En su Artwork tiene los ojos azules y el pelo marrón. Kendl Johnson En la beta del juego, Kendl tenía el mismo skin de la DJ de la misión Life's a Beach, esto se puede comprobar en la misión High Stakes, Low-Rider, ya que durante la carrera Kendl tiene ese skin en vez del actual. Jefe Forelli Originalmente se llamaba: '''Marco Forelli, pero por razones su nombre fue eliminado en los audios, sin embargo hay evidencias debido a que el restaurante Marco's Bistro es de el y lleva su nombre. Aparte hay audios beta en la misión Saint Mark's Bistro en los que CJ menciona su nombre, por ejemplo: "Marco voy por ti". Kane Originalmente el skin de Kane era el de Líder Balla pero por razones desconocidas fue eliminado. Eddie Pulaski Eddie sufrió un cambio en la versión final, al principio tendría mas cabello con un corte corto parecido al skin de la Policía de Los Santos. Se veía igual que Phil Cassidy en los juegos de Liberty City Woozie Al principio tenia un corte un poco corto, no era tan redondo y usaba gafas un poco redondas. OG Loc Originalmente tendría un collar dorado con la Mac-10, y no ha tenido cambios. Tenía también un pañuelo de rapero negro y sus tatuajes eran diferentes. Su nombre era Jeffrey Martin. Mike Toreno Toreno era muy viejo, su cara era distinta y tendría un corte diferente. Big Bear Big Bear es uno de los que sufrió mas cambios. *Originalmente iba a ser un personaje principal, tendría un peinado surcado, bigote y vestimenta negra. *Otro Beta fue su skin de la versión final, salvo que el era un poco obeso y la cara era muy redonda. También se creía que iba a reemplazar a Ryder en la trama. Cesar Vialpando Originalmente César paso por dos cambios: *En su primera BETA se cree que tendría pantalones vaqueros beige y sus tatuajes eran distintos como su Artwork. *En se segunda BETA posiblemente era un poco claro en su piel y llevaba otros pantalones Salvatore Leone Salvatore tendría otro tipo de vestimenta, como en su Artwork. Barbara Schternvart Originalmente Barbara iba a vestirse con un traje de policía, como en su Artwork. Ken Rosenberg Originalmente la camisa seria de color rosada crema y no azul Esto se comprueba gracias a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction en una escena donde sale de terapia. Cabeza de serpiente Originalmente el Cabeza de Serpiente seria diferente sus características son: Un poco mas viejo, barba de chivo blanca, y un traje con corbata roja. Traficante de armas ruso Originalmente El Traficante de armas ruso Fue Reemplazado por un miembro de la mafia Rusa. Traficante de drogas Originalmente el skin del traficante era diferente ArtworkTheTruthBETASanAndreas.png|El Artwork con la Beta de The Truth. Artwork de Maccer.jpg|Artwork de Maccer. Beta savana Cj.png|Beta de CJ. BigSmokeOGF.JPG|Beta de Big Smoke. SweetJohnsonOGF.JPG|Beta de Sweet. Sweet beta.png|Artwork con las Betas de Sweet y CJ. The Truth Beta.png|El artwork con la Beta de The Truth Fase Beta Alpha. Ryderbeta.jpg|Beta de Ryder, nótese su vehículo. Woozie.jpg|Beta de Woozie. Kendl_Johnson_BETA.png|Kendl Beta. Artwork_de_Frank_Tenpenny.png|Artwork de Tenpenny BETA. Beta-C.R.A.S.H..png|Beta de Frank Tenpenny. Big_Bear_BETA.png|Big Bear Beta. JeffreyOG.JPG|Beta de OG Loc. Toreno_BETA.jpg|Beta de Mike Toreno. TorenoBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto de la beta de Toreno Pulaski_BETA.jpg|Posible Beta de Eddie Pulaski. PulaskiBetaSanAndreasO.png|Beta de Eddie Pulaski. TheTruthBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta de The Truth. WoozieBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta de Woozie nótese su Corte de pelo y los lentes. MaccerBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta de Maccer RosenbergBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta de Ken Rosenberg TheDaNangThangCabezaDeSerpienteBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta de Cabeza de serpiente GrayImportsTraficanteDeArmasRusoBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Traficante de armas ruso TraficanteDedrogas1BetaSanAndreas.png|Skin del traficante BETA Personajes eliminados Tan solo tres personajes fueron eliminados de la versión final. Poncho Poncho era un personaje que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado. Era un miembro del C.R.A.S.H., junto con Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Jimmy Hernández. Iba a aparecer en la misión Doberman, y ser arrestado en ésa. En la misma hubiera muerto a manos de CJ. Archivo:Poncho_SA.png|Fotografía de Poncho. Archivo:Doberman_BETA_1.png|La misión donde iba a aparecer. Larry Era un personaje que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado, se cree que era un oficial de policía en moto que aparece en Cop Wheels. Oficial Carver El Oficial Carver era un personaje de la versión Beta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que se eliminó. Cuando el agente descubre que Poncho trabajaba con los C.R.A.S.H., empezó a sospechar que era responsable de la muerte de Ralph Pendelbury, ya que era el más "inocente" en el grupo de Tenpenny. Después de descubrir la corrupción en el C.R.A.S.H., se refugia en una cabaña en el Mount Chiliad, protegido por los federales, listo para dar su testimonio y declarar que Tenpenny mató a Ralph Pendelbury, pero Carl lo mata por órdenes de Frank Tenpenny, e impide que se descubra la corrupción. *Su Skin era el mismo que el de Ralph Pendelbury. Oficial_Carver.png|Foto del Oficial Carver. FotoDelOficialCarverSanAndreasBeta.png| Otra Foto del Oficial Carver. Misiones Hubo misiones beta que eran originales pero algunas eran modificadas, las cuales son: Big Smoke Había diálogos que no aparecen en la versión final, durante la escena de CJ y Smoke yendo al funeral. BigSmokeDialogoEliminadoBetaSanAndreas.png BigSmokeDialogoEliminado4BetaSanAndreas.png BigSmokeDialogoEliminado5BetaSanAndreas.png BigSmokeDialogoEliminado2BetaSanAndreas.png BigSmokeDialogoEliminado3aBetaSanAndreas.png *Dialogo Sweet & Kendl Solo había unos diálogos que no aparecen en la versión final, durante la parte de la ida en bicicletas. Sweet&KendlDialogoEliminadoBetaSanAndreas.png Sweet&KendlDialogoEliminado2BetaSanAndreas.png Sweet&KendlDialogoEliminado3BetaSanAndreas.png Sweet's Girl Originalmente Sweet no tenía un arma, y CJ tenía que escoltarlo, no ayudarle a matar a los enemigos, además la chica tenía otro skin. Esto explica la foto que está en la Casa de los Johnson. Running Dog Cuando matábamos al miembro de Los Santos Vagos, en lugar de superar la misión tendríamos que volver al Glendale de Big Smoke, y llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. De aquí había una mención a Frank Tenpenny. Mención Tenpenny.png|Diálogo Beta. Wrong Side of the Tracks Cuando matábamos a todos los miembros de Los Santos Vagos había que recoger un paquete que soltó el tren y después llevar a Big Smoke a su casa. Quizás esto se eliminó por que esto prefiguraba mucho la traición de Big Smoke que se ve mas tarde. WSOTTBetaSA.png|Originalmente estaba el paquete de Smoke WrongSideOfTheTracksBETASanAndreas.png|Otra cáptura del paquete. WrongSideOfTheTracksDialogoBETASanAndreas.png|Diálogo Donde Se Menciona Las Drogas WrongSideOfTheTracksDialogo2BETASanAndreas.png|Diálogo Donde Se Menciona a Tenpenny Gray Imports Originalmente el Skin del traficante ruso era diferente como se vio arriba. Doberman Originalmente esta misión de Sweet se llamaba All-Terrain Takedown. AllterraintakedownBETASA.png Badlands Originalmente esta misión consistía en matar al Oficial Carver, por lo sucedido en Doberman. Al final se quedo remplazado por un testigo protegido. Oficial_Carver_2.png|CJ matando al Oficial Carver. First Date Originalmente en la escena principal el granjero y algunos peatones era sustituidos por mafiosos. Algo similares a los Forelli. FirstDateCutsceneBETASanAndreas.png|Cutscene BETA Against All Odds Originalmente cuando llegabas a la casa de apuestas de Montgomery estaría una parte donde aparecía por primera vez el ejercito. Esto explica el porque CJ le pregunta a Catalina como consiguió las bombas a control remoto, y se desconoce el porque cortaron parte del cutscene. AgainstAllOddsEsceneaEliminadaBETASanAndreas.png|Dialogo y Escena Eliminada AgainstAllOddsEscenaEliminada2BETASanAndreas.png|Otro Dialogo AgainstAllOddsEscenaEliminada3BETASanAndreas.png|Otro Dialogo mas... Wu Zi Mu (misión) Originalmente la escena seria diferente en el tema del skin. En realidad Woozie tendría de acompañante a una prostituta de Jizzy B.. La otra acompañante seria diferente y no usaria camisa. WuZiMuCutsceneBETASanAndreas.png|Cutscene BETA WuZiMu2CutsceneBETASanAndreas.png|Otro Cutscene BETA Farewell, My Love Originalmente la escena de Catalina y Claude era mas diferente que la versión final FarewallMyLoveCutsceneBETASanAndreas.png|Cutscene BETA 555 We Tip El Skin del Fiscal es diferente 555WeTipBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Fiscal en 555 We Tip Photo Opportunity Originalmente se tendría que ir en un Maverick y poder tomar las fotos por el aire, esto se elimino por que se correría el riesgo de ir a Las Venturas no desbloqueada. Ademas como en otra misión a Cesar le daba miedo a las alturas y es por eso que se tuvo que cambiar todo el rol y dejar el enorme circulo rojo donde Cesar espera a Carl. Mountain Cloud Boys (misión) Originalmente las chicas de Woozie serian diferentes. MountainCloudBoysBETASanAndreas.png|Cutscene BETA (notese que las chicas eran distintas) Ran Fa Li Originalmente en vez de ir a dejar el Manana al garaje del puerto de San Fierro, lo tendrías que dejarlo en el negocio de apuestas de Woozie. RanfaliBETASa.png The Da Nang Thang El Skin del Cabeza de serpiente era diferente como se vio arriba. Ice Cold Killa Originalmente CJ mataría a Jizzy B. con una Desert Eagle y no con una Pistola con silenciador. Esto se descubrió gracias al primer trailer del juego. IceColdKillaBetaMisionSanAndreas.png|Notese que CJ le apunta a Jizzy con una Desert Eagle Pier 69 Originalmente esta misión se llamaba Guns of Ryder. Originalmente mataríamos a Ryder primero, y T-Bone Mendez se escapaba en lancha. Casualmente sus diálogos finales eran diferentes. Pier69Beta1.png|Helicoptero de Toreno (notese el color) Pier69Beta2.png|CJ matando a Ryder Pier69Beta3.png|Ryder a punto de morir Pier69Beta4.png|T-Bone escapa Pier69Beta5.png|CJ a punto de matar a T-Bone Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Originalmente el Mecanico seria otra persona siendo un miembro de una mafia japonesa. YayKaBoomBoomCambioBETA.png YayKaBoomBoomMisionBETA.png Highjack Originalmente en vez de dejar el Tanker al Garaje de Doherty, lo tendrías que dejarlo en la central camionera de Mr. Whittaker. Los diálogos eran diferentes cuando se dirigía al lugar. HighjackSABETA.png Verdant Meadows (misión) Esta misión no estaría en la Beta, por lo que en realidad no tendríamos que comprar obligatoriamente el Aeropuerto. Así que en The Truth is Out There ya habíamos obtenido el aeropuerto. Fish in a Barrel Esta misión, en las betas, fue una verdadera misión y no una escena de vídeo que cuenta como misión. Se suponía que se debía defender a Ran Fa Li mientras este y otros jugaban al Golf, antes de que la familia Forelli los atacara. Tenia ciertos parecidos a la misión Practice Swing de The Ballad of Gay Tony. High Noon Pulaski no escaparía en el Buffalo, ya que en su lugar aparece un Sentinel. HighNoonBETAMisionSanAndreas.png|Notese que es un sentinel Gris Saint Mark's Bistro Originalmente estaba una escena donde CJ entraba por el restaurante en la puerta principal, luego había que perseguir a Marco Forelli, por las calles de Portland. Aún así, el director era el mismo, y el resto de elementos también. Probablemente se quitó esta parte tan interesante debido a los recortes de MB que hubo que hacerle a las betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, debido a que ocupaban inicialmente mucho más de lo que cabía en un solo DVD de 4.7 GB. También había audios eliminados de esta misión en la que Carl Johnson mencionaba el nombre del Jefe Forelli: Marco Forelli. SaintMarkBistroEscenaMisionBETA.png SaintMarkBistroEscenaEliminadaBETASanAndreas.png Grove 4 Life Originalmente en esta escena el camello del Grove fue reemplazado por un miembro de un Balla. Grove4LifeEscenaBETASanAndreas.png| Misiones eliminadas Impounded Esta misión se desbloquearía luego de superar High Stakes, Low-Rider, consistía en que debíamos recuperar un Blade con Nitro en el estacionamiento de la Comisaria de Los Santos. Al final lo repintábamos y volveríamos a la casa de Cesar. Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Doberman Originalmente Tenpenny le daría una misión donde consiste en matar a Poncho un agente que también intentaba demandar al C.R.A.S.H. Lo eliminaron por que no era de importancia en el juego. Y se tuvo que modificar por una misión de Sweet con esa misma acción, pero diferente. Tanked Up Esta misión de Zero, consistía en que debíamos controlar los Bandits y atacar a los Tigers de Berkley que tratan de destruir la tienda. Teniamos 7 coches y habria que hacerlo antes de que se termine la bateria. Roadside Assistance Esta misión era donde robábamos un Elegy enganchado con un Towtruck y lo llevaríamos al Garaje de Doherty antes de que el tren lo estrelle. Lo eliminaron por que el procedimiento era de mucha facilidad. The Truth is Out There Esta misión es la que fue de mucha dificultad en la trama, consistia en que se tenia que rescatar a The Truth en el que se metió en líos con la FBI. Al principio tendrías que ir en un avión hasta detenerte en la comisaria de San Fierro. Luego robábamos el Police Maverick y salvar a Truth de los disparos de varios agentes. Fue eliminado porque como Truth no sabia disparar, causaría mucha dificultad en el juego. Como dato adicional, las FBI Truck iban a aparecer en esta misión. También podíamos obtener el aeropuerto sin la respectiva misión de la versión final. Looking for Big Smoke Esta misión se desbloquearía después de Los Desperados y era otorgada por Big Bear, se sabe muy poco de la misión, consistía en hablar con unos rusos que sabían la ubicación de Big Smoke y luego se tendría que conquistar algunos territorios de los Vagos para luego liquidar a los rusos. Fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Vídeos Audios eliminados thumb|center|400px|Los audios eliminados de la misión [[Saint Mark's Bistro]]. Pack de misiones A diferencia de los anteriores juegos de la saga, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ocultó la posibilidad de crear packs de misiones, hechas por los usuarios, para jugar con ellas. Aún así, el juego final es compatible con esta característica (ya que solo la ocultaron), aunque en los textos del juego no ha sido del todo traducida, ya que, en vez de pack de misiones, aparece mission pack. Se supone que este iba a ser el título del pack de misiones que cada usuario le daba. Para los que no conozcan detalles sobre esta útil característica, un pack de misiones es casi como crear tu propia historia en el juego, pudiéndola pasar. De hecho, a nivel técnico, el juego cuenta lo que es una partida normal como un mission pack, ''llamado ''San Andreas estándar. Vamos, que es casi como editar la trama del juego de manera total; incluso podemos editar el comportamiento de Carl Johnson, pero ciñéndose a las animaciones y demás incluidas con el juego. Un mod muy conocido que aprovecha esta función es DYOM. También, si hubiese aparecido el pack de misiones, sería más seguro modear el script del juego, que es el archivo mencionado antes. Misiones secundarias Había muchas misiones secundarias que iban a aparecer en el juego, pero fueron eliminadas, algunas eran de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, las cuáles son: Autoescuelas La Autoescuela de coches y la Autoescuela de motos iban a ser una sola, que era la que actualmente lleva el nombre de Autoescuela de coches. Pizza Boy thumb|left|La mision de pizzas BETA Esta misión era como las misiones de repartidor, solo que repartías pizzas en una scooter. Se desconocen más detalles. Vendedor de Autos thumb|right|La mision de vendedor BETA Estas misiones de vendedor iban a estar en la versión Beta, se iban a activar en la concesionaria de Jefferson, y luego te subías a un vehículo de los 4 viajes (A Tope, rápido, lento y todoterreno). Fueron eliminadas probablemente por el espacio del juego, fueron añadidas tiempo después en GTA: Liberty City Stories. AWOL Angel Era una misión de Drive-By en moto que por razones desconocidas fue eliminado, consistía en matar a varios traficantes de crack en autos junto con Emmet. Esta misión reaparece en Liberty City Stories. La moto en la que montas es una Freeway usando los colores de una Angel, lo que indicaría que la Angel iba a aparecer en la Beta, y al parecer Emmet iba tener un papel importante en la mision. Atuendos Ropa informal (SA) Carl Johnson, en lugar de llevar una camisa tirante blanca, llevaba un Anorak negro con el logo de Rockstar como en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction. Mapa beta El mapa beta iba a tener leves cambios, como por ejemplo, Bayside, este pequeño pueblo, no existe en la versión Beta, también un cambio notable es el la Autopista de San Fierro que pasa debajo del Monte Chiliad, también podemos observar en la imagen, que hay una cantidad de pasto saliente a lado de Blueberry (justamente donde debería ser agua), otro que también da gran cambio al juego, es la separación de San Fierro con Los Santos, este río llegaba hasta Blueberry y giraba, es decir, no se conectaba con la playa de Los Santos. MapasBETARaceTournament.png|Varios mapas Beta de las carreras de Race Tournament, extraídos del archivo "LD_RACE.txd Bandas Las Bandas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas beta eran distintas de la versión final. Principalmente, les cambió la skin. Varrios Los Aztecas Los Varrios Los Aztecas cambiaron su skin, y su ropa era: playera blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalón negro y pañuelo aguamarina. LosVarriosAztecasBETASanAndreas.png|Otra foto Beta de la banda LittleMexico.jpg|Otra Beta de la banda en un Club Orange Grove Families Esta banda, en la versión final, se llamó Grove Street Families. Por tanto, ésta es su beta. Esto se supo por los graffitis dispersos que aparecen por Los Santos. Archivo:Graffiti_OGF.png|El Graffiti de los OGF, que hasta en la versión final hay unos cuantos por los territorios de los Grove Street Families. Grove Street Families Los Grove Street Families también estaban en fase Beta, siempre conservando su famoso color el verde, solo que con diferentes atuendos o Skin. Archivo:CJ-Uzi.jpg|Un grupo de Families Beta. Archivo:A_grove_street_familie.jpg|Un Familie Beta. Otra perspectiva del familie beta.jpg|Otra perspectiva del Familie Beta Eliminado. ganton_grovestreet.jpg|Familie Beta con pañuelo verde. CJyPandillerosBetaSanAndreasMasCalidad.jpg|Misma foto Beta pero con mas calidad. Ballas Los Ballas eran iguales que en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction y originalmente se llamarían The Flats. BallasBetaSanAndreasMasCalidad.jpg|Ballas Beta. Nótese el Skin. BallasBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto de la BETA de los Ballas Triadas de San Fierro Originalmente Los miembros de las triadas serian 2 no 3 miembros y usarian trajes elegantes de color Negro y Gris y su pelo era mas largo la cara tambien seria diferente. JaponesesBandaMafiaBETASanAndreas.png|Triadas Beta TriadasBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra beta de las Triadas Triadas2BetaSanAndreas.png Territorios Los territorios no varian mucho como la version final, puesto que hay dos que supuestamente iban a ser conquistados por los Families. San Fierro Rifa Originalmente esta banda tendria marcado con azul marino su territorio y se podria conquistar. También sus graffitis podrían haber sido pintados SanFierroRifaBandaenelradarBETASanAndreas.png|BETA de los territorios de los Rifa Tag_Rifa.png|Graffti Que usarían en el juego y Posiblemente estaria Marcado en San Fierro. Varrios Los Aztecas Originalmente podrias conquistar este barrio y hacer que sea tuyo, sus colores en el radar eran azul celeste. Al final se elimino la posibilidad de conquistarla, quizá fue debido a que CJ es amigo de César como también es asociado con los Aztecas. BandaDeCesarMarcadoEnelradarBETASanAndreas.png Vehículos en las betas Muchos vehículos fueron importados de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y otros eran nuevos pero tuvieron cambios, puesto que al final se han modificado en la versión final del juego. Modificación de las motos Las motos iban a poder ser tuneables, así evidencian algunos archivos del juego. Se desconoce si se tunean en TransFender o había otro taller de modificación especializadas en ellos. Savanna En la beta, el único cambio que tuvo, fue de que tenía dos puertas en vez de cuatro. Lowraider_beta.jpg Beta_savana_Cj.png SavannaBetaSanAndreas.png SavannaParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Clover Sigue siendo el mismo modelo, pero lo único que cambia fue que tenia 2 luces traseras planas y no redondas. Beta_clover.jpg|Clover Beta. CloverBetaSanAndreas.png CloverParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Taxi El Taxi se mantenia el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, solo que su color emite mas brillo. Taxibeta_GTASA.jpg TaxiBETASA.jpg TaxiBetaSanAndreas.png TaxiParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Sabre Seguia siendo el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, aunque sus texturas eran muy sucias y tendría dos luces traseras en vez de cuatro. Beta_Sabre_Y_Tanker.jpg SabreParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Sabre BETA SabreBetaSanAndreas.png Combine Harvester Originalmente solo tenia un color verde oscuro. Combine_Harvester_BETA_GTA_SA.jpg CombineHarvesterBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto del Combine Harvester NRG-500 Originalmente tenia varios detalles y solo aparecia con el numero 1''' BETANRG-500SA.jpg|Beta de la NRG-500. NRG-500BetaSanAndreas.png|Otra Foto de la Beta de la NRG-500 Quad Posiblemente tendría colores mas llamativos, se veía menos sucio y probablemente llevaba un color único. QuadBETASA.jpg MotosTodoTerrenoQuadsBETASanAndreas.png Sultan Originalmente tendría alerones por defecto (como el ZR-350) y tendría llantas cromadas. SultanbetaSA.jpg Monster Truck En su versión BETA, la carrocería de esta era diferente y venia en otros colores sin contar a sus dos variantes restantes. Monster-Beta-.jpg Fortune Era muy diferente que la versión final, solo que la parte trasera es idéntico al Uranus. FortuneBetaSanAndreas.png|Fortune BETA FortuneParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Sandking La Sandking no tendría suspencion hidráulica como en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Esto se veía en uno de los trailers SandkingBETASA.jpg Greenwood Era el mismo modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y sus colores eran casi oscuros. Tambien la Greenwood de Sweet iba a estar aparcada en otro sitio en vez de su casa. BetaGreenwoodBallas.PNG Esperanto Conservaba el mismo diseño de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, salvo que su motor es el mismo como la versión final. EsperantoBETASA.png EsperantoBetaSanAndreas.png Walton En su fase Beta, era el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Solo que su pintura era descolorida como la Walton de Phil Cassidy en Traficante de armas y tenia llantas distintas. WaltonBetaSA.PNG WaltonBetaSanAndreas.png WaltonParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Walton BETA Oceanic Era el mismo modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, salvo que sus texturas pierden muy poco brillo OceanicBetaSanAndreas.png OceanicParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Voodoo Conservaba el mismo diseño de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y estaba bien limpio. Posiblemente este vehículo era usado por los Ballas, como se ve en las misiones Sweet & Kendl y Drive-Thru. VodooBETASA.png VoodooBetaSanAndreas.png VoodooParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Voodoo BETA Bullet Estaba muy bien detallado, con 2 luces dentro de cada faro unas rejillas de ventilación y tenia dos franjas en vez de una. Estos detalles se perdieron en la versión final. Sus llantas eran similares a las de GTA: Vice City BETA Bullet.jpg BulletBetaSanAndreas.png BulletParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png BulletBetaMods.png|Una muestra de un Bullet BETA modificado con mods Flash No cambió mucho respecto a su versión final, solo que la cola era más rendondeada y traía otras llantas. FlashSABETA.PNG FlashBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto Beta del Flash FlashParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Jester Cambió poco respecto a su versión final, solo que el frente era enrejado como el Infernus y tenia otro tipo de llantas. Se dice que las capas de pintura eran muy diferentes. Jester_beta.jpg JesterBetaSanAndreas.png JesterParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Journey Estaba bien detallada, tenía un color blanco apagado como en Grand Theft Auto III y sus rayas emitían mucho brillo, ademas de poseer las tazas que usaban algunos Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Todo esto se perdio en la versión final. JourneybetaSA.jpg JourneyBetaSanAndreas.png JourneyParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Camper Tenia otros colores distintos, y su motor era diferente como el del Dozer. Camper-Beta-.jpg CamperBETASA2.jpg Euros Es bastante similar a su versión final, salvo por las llantas, que eran distintas y su parte trasera era ancha. EurosBETA.png Infernus Lucia detallado, solo que su frente tenia un borde por el medio como el Jester y calzaba las llantas de lo que fueron en GTA: Vice City. Su parte posterior se parecía a la V8 Ghost. Infernus_Beta.jpg|Beta del Infernus, notese el frente y sus llantas. InfernusBetaSanAndreas.png InfernusParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Elegant Estaría muy bien detallado, salvo que tenia dos colores por el parachoques y su carrocería. Su parte frontal era similar a la del Premier, pero todo se perdió en la versión final. Recibía el nombre Elegance, solo ese visto en un cartel de Los Santos. ElegantCarlel.png|Cartel de la Beta del Elegant ElegantBetaSanAndreas.png ElegantParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Sanchez Se mantenía el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Salvo por la luz redonda. GTA_san_andreas_sanchez_beta.png|Sanchez Beta. SanchezBetaSanAndreas.png Tranvía Según la imagen que aparece a continuación, el tranvía tenía una luz a modo de faro que salía de la nada. Aparte incluía otro letrero con destino a Calton Heights. TramParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png TramBetaSanAndreas.png Tanker Originalmente era muy curvado como el Linerunner y mas oscuro que el Phantom de Grand Theft Auto IV. Su remolque cisterna tenia mas brillo que la version final. Elegy Recibía el nombre Legend 566, y 2 de sus capas de pintura modificables eran diferentes que la versión final. Del resto seguiría igual. ElegyBeta.jpg|Así se vería el Legend 566 modificado. ElegyLegendBetaPintura.png|Pintura BETA, del Legend 556. Admiral Era el mismo de GTA: Vice City pero en un color mas oscuro, las luces traseras eran medianas y teniendo otro tipo de llantas Doherty_5.jpg AdmiralBetaSanAndreas.png AdmiralParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Stratum Tenia otro tipo de llantas, y era mas detallado por sus embellecedores. Se parecía al Ingot de Grand Theft Auto IV. Posiblemente estaba solamente en blanco. StratumBetaSA.jpg|Beta del Stratum. StratumBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto Beta del Stratum StratumParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Stratum BETA Ranger Era el mismo color de las Rancher y tenia su parte posterior negro, aparte no tendría las antenas de los laterales y traía otro tipo de llantas. Betaranger.jpg|Beta de la Ranger, atrás de CJ. Nótese el color y sus llantas. Slamvan Originalmente no tendría la capa que traía en la parte posterior, y traía otro tipo de llantas y el adorno en su capo era distinto. SlamvanBETA.jpg|Beta de la Slamvan. Super GT Originalmente no iba a tener sus llantas Ahab y eran otras, su frente era idéntico a la del Jester. Posiblemente en la PC no tendría colores muy oscuros, tenia tres luces traseras redondas que dos y el alerón era muy curvoso que recto. SuperGTBETA.jpg SuperGTBetaSanAndreas.png SuperGTParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Super GT Tahoma Traía otro tipo de llantas, y su frente era muy cuadrado. TahomaBetaSanAndreas.png TahomaParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Tahoma BETA Patriot Originalmente seria una versión civil, como los modelos de Liberty City. Maverick Originalmente era igual a la BETA de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en otros colores distintos. Bloodring Banger Originalmente el Oceanic tenia la misma contraparte deportiva. Pero fue eliminado. BetaBloodringOceanicGTASA.jpg|Bloodring Banger Oceanic BETA Tornado No cambio en nada solo que sus llantas serian diferentes y las texturas fueron mas limpias. TornadoBetaSanAndreas.png TornadoParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Tornado BETA Blade No cambio en nada solo que sus llantas serian diferentes, también tendría tres luces en vez de dos. BladeBetaSanAndreas.png BladeParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Cabbie Originalmente la parrilla era ovalada que recta y su molde era similar al GTA III. Las defensas del Borgnine (coche eliminado) iban a ser rojas, en vez de grises. CabbieBetaSanAndreas.png CabbieParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Turismo Se veía mas detallado y tendría un embellecedor diferente, se dice que su nombre iba a ser Tourismo. Solo es visto en una caja RC en la Tienda de Zero y en la revista Thrust. Turismo-rc_gtasa.jpg|La caja RC, con la Beta del Turismo. TurismoBetaSanAndreas.png TurismoParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Parte posterior del Turismo Primo Era igual, salvo que tenia otras llantas. BetaPrimoSA.jpg Majestic Era el mismo solo que la parte trasera era distinta. Y al parecer era Low-Rider. Feltzer Es el mismo salvo que la pintura era brillosa, su frente era distinto y mas ancho que su versión final. La parte trasera era ancha que cuadrada. FeltzerBetaSanAndreas.png|Feltzer BETA FeltzerParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Remington Tenia un frente diferente. Y posiblemente era el vehículo de César Vialpando como se ve en las misiones Deconstruction y Pu [[Previon Tenia un frente diferente. PrevionbetaSA.jpg Uranus Posiblemente la pintura era igual como el Super GT en las versiones de PC. Sus luces traseras tendrían una linea roja. UranusBetaSanAndreas.png UranusParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Hermes Usa el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, pero las llantas siguen siendo las mismas de la version final HermesBetaSanAndreas.png HermesParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Cadrona Su parte trasera era diferente CadronaBetaSA.png Hustler No tuvo muchos cambios, solo que trae otro tipo de llantas. HustlerBetaSanAndreas.png HustlerParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Glendale Usa el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, con las llantas de su versión fantasma. GlendaleBetaSanAndreas.png GlendaleParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Broadway Es el mismo pero tiene otras llantas y otros colores, aparte se lo podía encontrar rondando con el interior tapizado en rojo. BroodwaybetaSA.jpg BroadwayBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto de la Beta del Broadway BroadwayParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png Club No tuvo cambios salvo que era mas ancho como el Flash. BETAClubSA.jpg Rancher Fue el mismo solo que tuvo dos luces traseras en vez de una, como en la Beta de GTA: Vice City. RancherbetaSA.jpg|Beta de la Rancher. Shamal Originalmente El Shamal Tendria colores y no solo El Blanco. ShamalBetaSanAndreas.png Dodo Originalmente el Dodo Tendria Colores y no solo el Rojo con Blanco DodoBetaSanAndreas.png Hydra La cabina era diferente y tendría mas colores HydraBetaSanAndreas.png SAPD El SAPD tuvo una beta bastante distinta: *El Coche de policía era muy diferente a la de la versión final. *El Police Maverick en vez de llevar el logo '''SAPD decía LSPD. Esto quiere decir que iba a haber un Police Maverick y HPV1000 para cada departamento de cada ciudad (LSPD, SFPD, LVPD). **Sucedió lo mismo con el Enforcer, salvo que la versión final se le olvidaban poner las texturas de las dos ciudades y se quedo con las iniciales del LSPD. *El skin de los policías que conducen la moto HPV1000 tenían el traje color marrón beige y casco turquesa. *Originalmente el HPV1000 se llamaria 911 *El Coche del FBI iba a ser utilizado por el FBI en lugar del FBI Rancher, pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. *Originalmente se utilizaria la FBI Truck como vehículo para la FBI, que al final fue eliminada. Pero es posible sacarla con un trainer. *El SWAT Seria diferente y La cara era muy diferente usaria un casco diferente Su chaleco antibalas era mas gris y su traje especial era mas oscuro y mas azul. *SFPD Usaria en la beta el mismo skin que usan los Policias de LSPD PoliciaBetaSA.PNG|Beta del Coche de Policía. The_green_sabre_coche_de_policia_beta_en_la_cutscene.png|Beta del coche de policías. LSPDcochebeta_SA.jpg|Otra captura del coche de policía beta en la introducción Beta SAPD.jpg|Beta de los policías que conducen la HPV1000. FBICar-BETA.PNG|El Coche del FBI, vehículo que iba utilizar el FBI. SWATBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del SWAT CochePoliciaLSPDBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Coche policia de LSPD, notese El color. LSPD_Chopper.jpg|Beta del Police Maverick, notese que tendría las iniciales del LSPD. Vehículos eliminados Muchos vehículos eran de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y otros fueron nuevos que finalmente quedaron fuera del juego. Rio El velero de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, iba a aparecer pero fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Como dato tenia las texturas de su anterior juego. Idaho Este vehículo iba a tener una aparición total, pero fue eliminado y puesto como un vehículo chatarreado. Se cree que tendría el mismo modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Solo se lo puede sacar con un Mod mediante sus archivos del juego Stinger Originalmente el Stinger iba a aparecer, pero se remplazo por lo que fue el ZR-350, se desconoce si seria la misma versión de su predecesor. Dunemaster Al parecer la Dune tendría una variante que aparentemente iba a ser alguna especie de vehículo industrial. Se desconoce sus causas de eliminación. FBI Cruiser El FBI Car se tenia previsto en aparecer cuando el jugador corría a las cinco estrellas de búsqueda, e iba ser utilizado por la FBI. por razones desconocidas fue retirado y se remplazo a lo que fue, la FBI Rancher. Originalmente el modelo seria como el Coche de policía de Las Venturas, e iba a ser repintado como tal. Float Supuestamente el vehículo seria un tren magnético, algo parecido al modelo del Tren en Grand Theft Auto IV. Airtrain Los aviones que se los ven volando por el cielo como sus predecesores, iban a aparecer en el juego. Pero debido a la aparición del AT-400 finalmente fueron eliminados. Fenton Originalmente este vehículo era un sedan de cuatro puertas de fabricación europea y era fabricado por Enus. Se desconoce su eliminación en el juego, se dice que era muy parecido al Stratum. Roller Este vehículo era como una especie de coche eléctrico montable, y tenía parecidos al Caddy. Se desconoce el porque fue eliminado. VCN Maverick Este helicóptero iba a aparecer, pero finalmente fue excluido por la aparición del News Chopper. Como curiosidad traían las mismas texturas de su predecesor y se lo puede sacar mediante mods. FBI Truck Esta furgoneta policial iba a aparecer, pero a tempranas fases del juego fue eliminado, aunque solo se lo puede sacar con Mods. Como dato adicional en una misión eliminada se creía que estas furgonetas tendrían su aparición definitiva. Freight En su Fase BETA, el Freight tendría un coche con forma de caja, que finalmente fue retirado. Solo es obtenible mediante Mods. Dashhound Es un autobús estilo turístico, fue eliminado por razones desconocidas. Solo aparecen sus archivos del juego. Deluxo Originalmente el Deluxo volvería en el juego, pero por razones desconocidas fue retirado/cortado del juego. Ligeramente seria mas detallado y es posible sacarlo con un mod. Borgnine Este vehiculo estaba previsto en aparecer en el juego como variante del Cabbie, pero fue eliminado. Es posible sacarlo con un mod. Imagenes RioSABeta.png|Rio (barco). Idaho.png|Idaho (coche). IdahoBETASanAndreas.png|Otra foto del Idaho. FBI-beta GTASA.jpg|FBI Car (vehículo policial). FBI Truck SA.jpg|FBI Truck (furgoneta policial). VCNBeta.jpg|VCN Maverick (helicóptero de noticias). DeluxoBetaSanAndreas.png|Foto de la Beta del Deluxo TaxiBorgineBetaEliminadoSanAndreas.png|Beta del Borgnine SanNewsBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra beta del VCN Maverick Armas Como todo juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, tuvo armas que no vieron su lanzamiento oficial. Se fueron eliminando armas según la importancia. Armas Jetpack El Jetpack tuvo un icono en el HUD que lo representaba, al final fue eliminado. JetpackSanAndreasHD.png|El Icono del Jetpack Teléfono Como el Jetpack, tuvo un icono en el HUD que lo representaba, pero dicho icono se borró. TelefonoSanAndreasHD.png|El icono del Telefono Paracaidas Originalmente el Paracaidas seria diferente en realidad fue de Color Azul ParecaidasBETASanAndreas.png Armas eliminadas Monopatín 150px. El HUD del Patín, que sigue apareciendo en la versión final, aunque oculto. El monopatín iba a ser un arma revolucionaria en la saga, pero su desarrollo se abandonó en tempranas fases de desarrollo. En la versión final sigue apareciendo como arma, pero oculto, con texturas de baja resolución y sin poderse montar en él sin usar mods. Sin mods, se puede usar como un bate. Para ello, hay que abrir gta3.img ''(hay que usar IMG Tool para poder abrir el ''gta3.img), ubicado en models, en la carpeta de instalación del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Una vez abierto, hay que eliminar unos archivos llamados boxwee.txd y boxwee.dff y renombrar skateboard.dff y skateboard.txd a los nombres de los archivos que hemos eliminado. Ahora, solo hay que reconstruir el archivo, cargar o empezar una partida y conseguir lo que era un bate. Ahora podremos usarlo como arma perfectamente. Machete Es una arma cuerpo a cuerpo eliminada de la versión final. Su aspecto sería similar al machete de Vice City. No aparece en los archivos del juego. Martillo Otra arma cuerpo a cuerpo de GTA: Vice City, que al final fue eliminada. Destornillador Es una arma cuerpo a cuerpo de GTA: Vice City, que al final fue eliminada. Cuchillo de carnicero También esta arma iba a aparecer, al final fue eliminada. Kruger La Kruger iba a aparecer como un tercer rifle de asalto, fue eliminada por razones desconocidas. M60 La ametralladora de GTA: Vice City, iba a aparecer pero también fue removida. Lanzagranadas Esta arma iba a aparecer, y como su nombre indicaba era una pistola que lanzaba granadas, fue removida de la versión final. Se cree que era de Artillería pesada. M47 Dragon Otra arma de Artillería pesada que al final fue eliminada. Se cree que era un lanzacohetes como la versión de Grand Theft Auto III. M249 Es una ametralladora que mataba de un solo tiro, también formo parte de la Artillería pesada. Al final fue removida, aunque esta arma se traslado a Vice City Stories más adelante. Uzi Es un subfusil de potencia similar a la MP5 y con un disparo más rápido que en otros subfusiles de la versión final. Fue eliminado de la versión final. M82 Es un rifle de mira láser que al final fue remplazado por el Rifle de francotirador. Armas betas Micro SMG Esta arma tenia el mismo diseño de la Uzi de Grand Theft Auto Vice City y se utilizaba igual que en ese juego como se puede ver en algunas misiones o imágenes. Armas eliminadas Las armas, en total, incluyendo los puños, iban a ser 150, lo que es una cantidad y variedad muy alta. Lugares en las betas Algunas localizaciones de relativa importancia se cambiaron o remodelaron en la beta. Aquí hay algunos ejemplos: Grove Street Grove Street tenía la hierba más verde y las aceras más grisáceas. Bayside Este pueblo marítimo, cerca del desierto y de San Fierro, no existía en la beta; solo su autovía. San Fierro La ciudad de San Fierro iba a ser diferente en la BETA, primero la parte de Downtown era más grande y tenía más parques y plazas y el Pier 69 era más pequeño. El Aeropuerto era mucho más pequeño y al no existir el pueblo de Bayside, cerca del Puente Gant existía una Isla que hacía parodia a la Prisión de Alcatraz y era una cárcel. Mapa Beta Un mapa beta visible en la versión del juego está, por ejemplo, en Lil' Probe Inn. Busca por todo el bar y encontrarás un mapa en tonos verde oscuro. Ese mapa es el mapa que había en la beta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Se pueden apreciar cambios notables, como que la Cantera Hunter es más pequeña, entre otras cosas. Cambios Menores *Había varios peatones Betas que no fueron introducidos en la versión final. *Si Carl mataba a un peatón, venía una Newsvan a grabar el incidente. *Se podían limpiar los vehículos en los auto-lavados, como en Grand Theft Auto IV. *Los sonidos de cuando entraba o salían de los vehículos eran diferentes. También otros sonidos como disparos, movimientos de autos low-riders y cuando chasquean sus dedos los miembros de la banda eran realistas. *En la casa del los Johnson, había un buzón de correos que no aparece en la versión final. También el interior no iba a tener colores detallados y los colores eran casi pobres. *Todos los restaurantes de comida, las tiendas de tatuajes y las barberías estaban disponibles desde el principio del juego, lo mismo iban a tener los iconos de los bares y clubes. **Al final terminaron como desbloqueables en una misión. **En la versión final se quitaron los iconos de los clubes y bares (Pero cuando CJ sale con una novia, los iconos están allí). **Se pueden desbloquear usando el truco de Dinero, salud y blindaje en la introducción del juego **Podías colocar otro punto de interés pero finalmente solo puedes poner uno. *Carl tendría la habilidad de consumir drogas y alcohol. **Al final se quito porque CJ le tiene repelencia a las drogas y al alcohol en la historia. *Si CJ tiraba una farola o un semáforo, venía un mecánico, pero si lo matabas la farola quedaba así. *El interior del piso franco de Mulholland se podía ver por las ventanas. *Había más restaurantes en los que podías comer, como Rusty Brown Ring Donuts. *San Fierro era la ciudad más grande, ya que incluiría islas como Alcatraz, en vez de Los Santos. *Los aparcamientos eran más realistas, ya que veías gente saliendo y entrando, no solo coches estacionados sin más. *La base de Easter Basin no tenía el portaaviones. *San Andreas iba a ser un estado más grande, con una parodia de San Diego y de algunos pueblos de Nevada. *El campo lucia estaba mas abandonado que en la versión final. *Las Canchas de baloncesto tendrían rejas como en GTA: Vice City *Las siglas de Las Venturas no eran LV, sino LG. No hay más información sobre ese nombre. *Había tiendas de herramientas, como en Vice City, pickups de adrenalina con el icono de una pastilla por el mapa y farmacias (las farmacias probablemente se quitaron debido a la inclusión de los restaurantes para recobrar energía). **Fueron eliminadas las píldoras por el hecho de que CJ le tiene antipatía a las drogas. *Las oficinas de los sheriff eran accesibles, como los departamentos de policía. Así como la Comisaría de San Fierro. *Los San Fierro Rifa tendrían sus propios graffitis, y se los podía tapar como las otras bandas. No se sabe porque los removieron, tal vez por que la banda es de San Fierro o para dificultar la búsqueda de los 100 grafittis. *Red County no tenía tantos caminos de arena. *Se iban a incluir perros y otros animales en los bosques. Esto se incluyo mas tarde en GTA V *Algunas texturas eran idénticas a las de GTA: Vice City *Los daños en la carrocería eran similares a los de GTA: Vice City *Las explosiones eran un poco realistas y sus texturas son como los de GTA: Vice City *Se podían conseguir 300 territorios, por todo San Andreas (hay un glitch en la versión final que permite que conquistes algunos de esos territorios extra, o simplemente puedes usar el Savegame Editor para conquistar todo San Andreas). *Podías tener tu propio casino y gestionarlo en Las Venturas. *Robar coches era más difícil, porque la mayoría estaban cerrados, así que tenías que romper los cristales (como en GTA IV y GTA V). *Podías atracar tiendas. *Las maquinas de Sprunk era identicas a las de GTA: Vice City y Vice City Stories *Había mas prendas de vestir que no aparecen en la versión final *Había una mesa de billar en la mansión de Madd Dogg, pero fue eliminada. *Podrias conquistar los territorios de los San Fierro Rifa y los Varrios Los Aztecas *Había skins de hombres texanos que no aparecen en la versión final, posiblemente habian estado en Las Venturas *La maquina de videojuegos Go go space monkey era diferente *El Hotel Vank Hoff iba a tener otro piso mas. *Originalmente el Parqueadero del Hotel Vank Hoff tendría otro túnel para estacionar autos. *El oponente del Billar era diferente *El Taller de Michelle era muy diferente *El Guardia de Seguridad Del Aeropuerto Tendria Una Corbata de Color Azul Oscuro. *El Guardia de Seguridad Del Casino Tendria Un Corbatin Negro. *Originalmente La Compañia de Gas Xoomer Se pasaria a llamar Toxico Oil *El interior de Cluckin' Bell seria diferente de Texturas *El Empleado de Cluckin' Bell Era un poco mas musculoso *Originalmente La que Atendia el Bar del Casino Calígula era diferente y fue reemplazada por una con chaleco recortado negro y Usaria un pantimedias negro. *El efecto de Fuego Seria diferente *La Textura del spray era diferente *Algunos iconos de las armas fueron diferentes *Algunos PEDs eran diferentes de textura y modelo Tag_Rifa.png|El supuesto Grafitti de los Rifa. Peaton_Beta.jpg|El Peaton Beta, detras de CJ. BETASA2.jpg|Otro peaton Beta. ComisariaSFbeta.jpg|La comisaria de San Fierro Beta. Los_SkinBetaSA.jpg|Diferentes Skins Beta. BetaRusty.jpg|Así se vería como se compraba unas Donas. Interior_beta_de_la_mansión_de_Mulholland.jpg|Obsérvese el interior del piso de Mulholland en la beta. Era más grande y lujoso, contando con varios sofás y cómodas. BurgerShotBETASanAndreas.png|Burger Shot BETA MaquinaDeVideojuegosGoGoSpaceMonkeyBETASanAndreas.png|Maquina de videojuegos Beta PEDSTexanosBETASinUsar.png|Algunos peds texanos sin usar BetaNewsvanSA.jpg|Beta de la Newsvan, notese que estaria grabando una muerte de un peatón. PisoBETA2HotelVankHoffParqueaderoSanAndreas.png|Tunel BETA del Hotel Van Koff PisoBETAHotelVankHoffParqueaderoSanAndreas.png|Piso BETA del Hotel Van Koff Ped2BETASanAndreas.png|Otro Ped BETA PedBETA2SanAndreas.png|Otro Ped BETA BetaPED3PoolSanAndreas.png|Oponente del Billar BETA TallerocasaDeMichelleAutoRepairBETASanAndreas.png|Taller de Michelle BETA UziIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD de la Uzi Beta SprayIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del Bote de Spray BETA ParacaidasIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del Paracaídas BETA RifleIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del Rifle de francotirador BETA MP5IconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del Subfusil BETA M4IconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del M4 Beta LanzallamasIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del Lanzallamas BETA AK47IconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD del AK-47 BETA CamaraIconoHUDBETASanAndreas.png|HUD de la Cámara de fotos BETA GuardiaPEDBetaSanAndreas.png|Guardia BETA Guardia2PEDBetaSanAndreas.png|Otro guardia BETA Ped5BetaSanAndreas.png|Ped BETA Ped6BetaSanAndreas.png|Otro Ped BETA Ped4BetaSanAndreas.png|Otro Mas Ped BETA PuntoDeInteresBETASanAndreas.png|Podrias colocar 2 o mas Puntos de interes. MansionMDMesaDePoolBETA.png|Notese la Mesa de Billar que en la version final no existe MecanicoBetaSanAndreas.png|Mecanico BETA TuristaBetaSanAndreas.png|Turista BETA ToxicoOilBETASanAndreas.png|Compañia de Gas BETA InteriorYpedCluckinBellBetaSanAndreas.jpg|Notese que las texturas son diferentes y ademas que El empleado es un poco mas Musculoso. EfectoDeFuegoBetaSanAndreas.jpg|Efecto de Fuego Beta. GuardiaBetaSanAndreas.png|Otra foto del Guardia Beta AtendedoraDelCasinoBarBeta.png|Atendedora del Bar Casino Calígula Beta SprayBetaSanAndreas.png|Notese que el Spray es diferente de textura MP5IconoBetaSanAndreas.png|Icono del MP5 Beta LanzallamasIconoBetaSanAndreas.png|Icono del Lanzallamas Beta Ped9BetaSanAndreas.png Ped7BetaSanAndreas.png Ped11BetaSanAndreas.png Ped10BetaSanAndreas.png Ped8BetaSanAndreas.png Curiosidades *Antes GTA: SA tenia el motor gráfico RAGE pero por la razon que las computadoras y consolas de ese tiempo y se reservo para el proximo GTA en PC, GTA IV (Por eso el Piso franco de Mulholland se podian ver las ventanas desde afuera como en GTA IV *La razon por la cual eliminaron las armas que iban a aparecer, seria por la gran cantidad de coches *Los HUD se parecen un poco a los de GTA: Vice City y GTA 2 *En la misión End of the Line, durante el tercer piso del Palacio del Crack se puede ver una estatua con la Beta de Big Smoke, uno de los Easter Eggs muy famosos en la Saga GTA. *El Artwork de CJ tiene parecido a Victor Vance *Quiza el BUG de los territorios es debido a la ausencia de los territorios de los Rifa *En las misiones Deconstruction y Puncture Wounds, Cesar tenia un Remington rojo, en vez del Savanna. Tal vez en la BETA el iba a tener ese vehiculo. *En el interior del Garaje de Doherty, podemos encontrar la Beta del Washington. *Tambien se puede descubrir el porque Ryder no era casi mencionado a mitad del juego, probablemente en la BETA Big Bear era el que los iba a traicionar. *La Beta de Kendl se la podrá ver en la misión High Stakes, Low Rider, como curiosidad su skin era parecido a la DJ de Life's a Beach. *La BETA del coche de policia es vista en The Green Sabre y High Noon *En algunos carteles de tus pisos francos se puede ver la Beta de Sweet. *En el Canal de Los Santos, podemos encontrar varios grafittis de los Orange Grove Families, la principal beta de los Grove Street Families. *Podemos encontrar la chaqueta negra en el ZIP, ya que antes se tenia previsto a que CJ tendría como ropa informal esta. *Con todos los Betas es probable que se utilizo el molde a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City para hacerlo. Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas